die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Bauer
Kimberly "Kim" Bauer is a supporting character on the television series "24" and is portrayed by Elisha Cuthbert on all appearances of the show. Kim was the daughter of Jack and Teri Bauer, was a target of terrorists during Day 1 because of her relation to Jack. On Day 2, she was the au pair for a young girl whose father turned homicidal. By Day 3 she worked as an intelligence agent at CTU Los Angeles, where she met Chase Edmunds and eventually left CTU with Chase to start a life. She was later involved with a clinical psychologist named Barry Landes after she believed her father had been killed. By Day 7, Kim was married and had a daughter named Teri. She learnt of the subpoena of her father and tried, unsuccessfully, to contact him. When she finally managed to reach him she learnt that he had been infected with a lethal pathogen that would kill him within a day or two, and so decided, against her father's wishes, to undergo a dangerous stem cell treatment that could save his life. Before Day 1 Kim Bauer was born sixteen years before Day 1, the only child of Jack and Teri Bauer. Her father was a federal agent, and the job caused a lot of stress on her parents' marriage. Her favorite bands included 2Pac, Built to Spill, Coldplay, Green Day and Linkin Park. (1x01; 1x19) Kim attended Santa Monica High School with her best friend Janet York. She dated Vincent O'Brien for a time, although her father clearly distrusted him. During her sophomore year, Jack was asked by Teri to move out of the house and Kim blamed her mother for the separation. Six months later, Jack moved back in, but Kim remained resentful towards Teri. (1x01) Kim spent a weekend in Cambria, California shortly before Day 1. (1x19) Day 1 After being told to go to her room for offending her mother, Kim Bauer snuck out of the house a little after midnight so she could meet up with a friend, Janet York. As the two girls met up with two boys, Dan Mounts and Rick Allen, they kidnapped the girls and took Kim to Ira Gaines. Ira used this as leverage against her father, Jack Bauer, to force him to help assassinate David Palmer. Each time as she seemed to escape to safety, she was put in danger's way once more. After Day 1 After her mother's death, Kim distanced herself from her father as she felt seeing him was a constant reminder of her mother which was too painful for her. Kim eventually dropped out of high school and became a live-in nanny. She was responsible for taking care of Megan Matheson, the daughter of Teri's friend and colleague, Carla Matheson. Day 2 Kim was outside with Megan when she ran into her father. Kim tried to avoid Jack and she told him she wasn't ready to see him. When Kim brought Megan back to Carla's home, she became uncomfortable when Gary began to eye her sexually. Kim and Megan later overheard Gary physically abusing Carla but he claimed she fell down the stairs. When Megan began to cry, Kim attempted to comfort her, but Gary knocked her down, injuring his own daughter in the process. Kim and Megan escaped from the house, and throughout the rest of the day Kim fought to protect Megan from her abusive father. Despite Gary's killing of his own wife, a fight with Kim's boyfriend Miguel, and a run-in with the police, she managed to do so. However, she ended up lost in the middle of a forest, chased by a cougar, where she was taken in by a lonely man, Lonnie McRae, who she subsequently escaped from, and by the end of the day was reunited with her father. The Game Kim started her internship for CTU Los Angeles during the time of the attempted assassination of Vice President Prescott. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler were reluctant to allow her to stay during a time of crises, but analyst Sean Walker took her on to the tech wing. Tony and Michelle's apprehension proved accurate when Peter Madsen and a large number of thugs took over CTU while the field agents were preoccupied with a false nerve gas attack. Michelle escorted Kim to room M3, which served as a panic room during the event of a hostile takeover. After Jack and Tony arrived back at CTU's perimeter, Tony told Kim to encrypt the data files on the undercover CTU agents. Although Jack objected, Tony guided Kim through evading the guards and encrypting the files. Sean was killed despite Kim's efforts. To save Michelle, Kim turned herself in, but not before planting one tracking device on the hard drive and another on herself. Madsen and Joseph Sin-Chung took Kim hostage when CTU tactical teams stormed the building to regain their base. After Jack destroyed Madsen and Sin-Chung's helicopter, Madsen used Kim as a human shield. Sin-Chung's Plan B was called in, and the driver extracting them was none other than undercover CTU operative Chase Edmunds. Kim was taken to the abandoned water facility in Burbank, where Madsen used her as a bargaining chip. While Jack focused on finding Kim, Chase broke his cover to tell Kim to warn CTU. Kim had difficulty trusting Chase, but Chase gave her the model number of a technological item stolen from a laboratory. Under the guise of having to use the bathroom, with Chase covering for her, Kim snuck away and called CTU, exposing Madsen's plan to create artificial earthquakes. An hour after the call, Jack rescued Kim and directed Chase to stay undercover to recover the hard drive. Jack and Kim blasted their way out of Madsen's base and drove back to CTU. Kim stayed in Jack's office for the rest of the day in order to keep her safe from further harm. Day 3 During the events of the day, CTU became aware that terrorists would release the Cordilla virus if Ramon Salazar wasn't released from prison. After Jack and Chase Edmunds arrived at CTU, Kim confronted Chase and told her she wanted to tell her father about their relationship. Chase didn't believe her father could accept it easily, so he decided he would be the one to tell Jack. When Kim felt that Chase's career would suffer if he told Jack, she decided she would be the one to break the news. Throughout the day Kim had to deal with her father's reaction to the news of her relationship with his partner, the re-arrival of her mother's killer into CTU, and having to double as Jane Saunders to try to trick Jane's father, the main antagonist of the day. After Day 3 After the events of Day 3, Kim and Chase decided to leave CTU Los Angeles. They moved to Valencia and Kim helped raise Chase's daughter Angela. Chase didn't return to field work and got a job at a private security firm. During the events of Day 4, Jack mentioned Kim was living with Chase and Angela. Then at the end of Day 4, when Jack was "killed" by Dale Spalding, Kim was horrified over the fact that both of her parents were dead. Kim became very depressed and Chase had a hard time dealing with her sudden change in her attitude on life. Eventually, Chase took his daughter and left Kim. Kim was devastated over losing Chase and she never found out where he fled off to. Kim no longer wanted to live, as she didn't have anyone in her life. Kim started to see a therapist named Barry Landes, who helped her cope with her father's death. The doctor-patient relationship between Kim and Barry soon transformed into a romantic relationship, despite the fact Barry was old enough to be her father. The two eventually moved in together and by the time Day 5 started, they were planning on leaving town for a business trip. Day 5 During the events of Day 5, Kim and Barry planned on leaving Los Angeles together, as Barry needed to go on a business trip. Before they left for the airport, Kim got a call from Audrey Raines, her father's partner at the time of his death. Audrey asked if Kim could come to CTU Los Angeles and she reluctantly agreed. Initially Kim didn't want to go, as both her parents died there, but Barry convinced her to reconsider. After they arrived at CTU, Kim and Barry were brought up to the field operations office. Barry helped Kim deal with being back at CTU, and Audrey came in. She asked if she could have a moment of privacy with Kim, but Kim insisted that Barry could stay. Audrey told Kim that she needed to tell her something about her father. Kim asked what this was about and Audrey revealed that her father was alive, and she just found out earlier in the morning. Kim was shocked to know that her father was alive and even more so when she saw him in person. When Jack asked to speak to Kim alone, Barry refused to leave. After Kim convinced Barry it was all right, he left. Jack tried to explain to Kim that he didn't tell her he was alive in order to protect her, but Kim was furious with him. Kim told her father that she and Barry were leaving, but Jack was able to convince her to stay for a little longer. While Kim waited to speak to her father again, CTU was put on lockdown and Bill Buchanan later called a Code 6, an evacuation procedure. While Audrey helped Kim and Barry out of CTU, they were stuck in the bullpen, as people began to die near the exits. Kim learned that Sentox nerve gas was released in the building. Kim and Barry were in one of the sealed rooms, the Situation Room, a secure area with Jack, Audrey, Chloe O'Brian, and a few other employees. Kim was horrified when she saw Edgar Stiles die, which caused Chloe to become emotional. When Jack demanded for Chloe to go back to work, Barry decided to help Chloe deal with Edgar's death. When Jack accused Barry of taking advantage of his daughter, Kim stuck up for Barry and told Jack before she met him she no longer wanted to live. Chloe eventually went back to work and managed to get Jack to cool down. When she learned that the Sentox would eventually break through the seal, she told Jack they needed to access the air conditioning system, but couldn't because a program was interferring. Jack decided to shut down the program by going out and holding his breath. Kim became worried for her father and she confronted Chloe. When Chloe asked if Kim wanted her to find Chase, Kim told her no. When Jack wasn't able to access the program, he came back and had Chloe patch him through to Lynn McGill. Lynn agreed to shut down the program and he served as a sacrifice, along with Harry Swinton. Once the Sentox was flushed out of the building, Kim decided to leave CTU with Barry. When Jack asked her to stay, Kim told him that she still loved him, but couldn't stand to be around him, saying that death and chaos followed him and those around him wherever he went. Realizing that he would have to let her go, at least for the time being, Jack gave his daughter a kiss and he told Barry to take her far away from Los Angeles. After Day 5 Because of the tensions between Jack and Kim, they were not speaking to each other, so that when Jack was brought back from Chinese custody to be killed by Abu Fayed, he requested she not be informed about it. Even though he managed to survive the incident, he did not reconcile with Kim since she had told him that she didn't want to see him anymore. At some point, Kim began dating and got married to Dr. Stephen Wesley and had a daughter, Teri, named after her mother. At another point, Kim realized how much she missed her father and decided she wanted him to be part of her life again. Kim tried to get in contact with Jack as he drifted around the world, going through the state department and even hiring private investigators. But Jack was already at the point where he was willing to die rather than contact her for a potentially lifesaving treatment during Day 7. Day 7 Kim flew from L.A. to D.C. to see her father at his Senate subcommittee hearings. After he was pulled out by Renee Walker, she spent the better part of the day trying to find him. Renee found out and arranged for her to meet Jack at FBI. It was a very emotional moment for the both of them, and they both apologized for their past actions in their relationship. Renee had told Kim that Jack was dying due to an exposure to a biological agent, and Kim was willing to go ahead with an experimental treatment to cure it that involved giving her own stem cells, even though there was a small risk to herself. Jack turned her down, though, and she was distressed while leaving the room. After 2:00am, Kim informed Renee she was returning to LA. When Renee asked her about the treatment, she told her that Jack had rejected the alternative. Then while driving back to where she was staying Kim called her husband, Stephen Wesley, and told her what had happened. She told him that her father was dying but that he didn't want the treatment. When Stephen asked her if she told her about their daughter, Teri, she told him she couldn't do it. When she arrived at the airport, she noticed a man was following her. She was unaware that he was FBI agent Franks, whom Jack had asked to keep watch over his daughter. As she grew suspicious, she sought refuge with a friendly woman, Sarah, she stumbled upon the baggage line. This woman, however, was an operative tasked by the domestic terrorist Cara Bowden to spy on her while they forced Jack to help Tony escape. The woman's "husband" intercepted agent Franks in the bathroom and killed him. When Jack discovered Kim was being watched, he informed Renee Walker, who called Kim at the airport. She told Kim that she was in danger, and Kim realized that the couple, "Bob" and "Sarah", were the real danger. After Renee told Kim she was sending backup, Kim tried to act like everything was fine. However, Bob eventually suspected their cover had been blown and when security guards started approaching them, he opened fired with a concealed pistol. Sarah got Kim in a chokehold, holding a knife to her throat, but Kim used a pen she had grabbed earlier to stab Sarah, allowing a security guard to kill the attacker. Kim called Renee and told her what had happened, but Renee only managed to tell Kim that Bob was the key to finding Jack before the phone died, eliciting a "Damn it!" from Kim. Kim decided to pursue Bob, and followed him out a security door. She tracked him through the airport basements, and eventually followed him into a parking garage. As she informed the parking security guard, Bob approached on a car and shot the guard. However, he had enough time to shoot Bob, causing his car to flip over. As the car caught fire, Kim approached to grab Bob's laptop. As she was about to take it out, Bob grabbed her arm. Kim struggled to get out and eventually succeeded, but not without her jacket sleeve catching fire. As she took it out and got away from the car, it exploded. At this moment, Renee arrived and Kim gave her the laptop. Knowing that the laptop was the only way to trace her father, Kim recalled her CTU experience and suggested that Renee use the D11 inverse router to backtrace the signal. Using Kim's suggestion, Jack was found and rescued. A short while later, Kim arrived at a hospital to find her father unconscious, and was told by Muhtadi Gohar that Jack had accepted his fate. Kim learned from Dr. Sunny Macer that there was still time to go ahead with the treatment, and though Dr. Macer warned Kim of the risks to her own health, Kim insisted on going forward with it. As the medical staff prepared for the procedure, Kim went and sat next to her unconscious father and apologized as she explained she was not ready to let him go. After Day 7 Kim gave her father the treatment he needed to survive the infection from the prion variant. Kim, Stephen, and their daughter Teri often visited New York while Jack continued to receive treatments Day 8. Kim and Jack re-established a loving relationship. Kim asked Jack to move back with them once before and then let it drop when Jack was non-committal. They did not receive a definite answer until Day 8. Day 8 Kim planned on returning to Los Angeles with her husband, daughter, and her father Jack, but Jack became embroiled in CTU events once again. When Jack insisted that he leave that world behind to travel with her to California, Kim knew better and realized that he was lying to himself to benefit her family. After taking some time to convince Jack to remain in NYC to help CTU protect Omar Hassan from an assassination plot, she and her family departed without him. 24: Deadline Kim sees the chaos on the news and realizes that something has happened to Jack, which causes her to worry intensely. Jack finally arrives at the hospital in which Stephen is employed in an attempt to see the Wesleys one last time before leaving the country. SVR implants a bomb on Kim's car in an effort to get Jack to cooperate, and then takes Stephen hostage. Jack is willing to give his life for their sakes, but the bomb is disarmed on Kim's car and at the last minute, SVR receive orders from Russia that Yuri Suvarov has been arrested and removed from office for his crimes in the event of Day 8, which allows Jack's life to be spared, as now they request him for trial instead of immediate execution. Amidst the chaos that follows from SVR, Jack escapes. Kim and Stephen and Teri are all saddened that Jack must depart as he explains why it has to happen Following Day 8, Kim gave birth to her second child, a son. (9x01) Jack later turns himself over to the Russians even after receiving a Presidential pardon for his actions to protect Chloe O'Brian and his family. The Russians assure him they just want him and his family will be safe now. Background information and notes * The grown-up Lucy McClane in 2007's Live Free or Die Hard appears to be inspired by the Kim Bauer character somewhat. * Kim Bauer is the fifth longest running character on the series. * Among the actresses who auditioned for the part of Kim Bauer was Katee Sackhoff, then 21, who was later cast as CTU analyst Dana Walsh in Season 8. * Kim's email password on Day 1 was "LIFESUCKS." * Kim's cell phone number on Day 1 was 310-555-3067 * On the August 18th, 2006 airing of Jimmy Kimmel Live, actress Elisha Cuthbert revealed that Kim was originally supposed to shoot and kill Nina Myers during "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am." Kiefer Sutherland later decided to have Jack be the one to kill Nina. * In a deleted scene from "Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm," Audrey Raines speaks to Kim over the phone and asks her to come to CTU. * Season 8 is the only season where Kim is present but not in any danger. She is kidnapped multiple times in Day 1, she is on the run in Day 2, she goes undercover and is then taken hostage by Lennox in Day 3, she is in CTU at the time of the Nerve Gas attack on Day 5, and in Day 7 she is being watched by Cara Bowden. *In the 2013 [[24: India|Indian remake of 24]], Kim's counterpart is Kiran Rathod, daughter of ATU director Jai Singh Rathod. Category:Civilians Category:Heroes Category:24 characters Category:TV show characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Hostage Category:Characters who were framed Category:Characters played by Elisha Cuthbert